Let's Do The Time Warp
by fire and ice conlon
Summary: Two girls go back in time to 1899 hopelessly in love with two newsboys they never thought they would meet. They make new best friends and fall in love, but who ever thought something like this would even occur? The strike passes, with different twists and turns than expected. And what happens when there is a possible Newsie war that threatens? R & R PWEASE. K and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

"Carrie! Are you almost ready?"

"Yea Shayna just last minute adjustments." Carrie walked toward her best friend dressed entirely as a newsboy of 1899. With Shayna dressed similar. Both with suspenders, boots, and their hair tucked into their hats.

"Ready to trick r' treat?" Shayna asked, fixing a loose piece of brown hair that fell out of her grey hat.

"Yep."

"GOOD LETS GO!" They grabbed pillowcases and headed to the front door of Carrie's house. It was extremely dark outside but they saw lamps that were never there. As they opened the door they were greeted by empty old streets. And a flow of warm spring air.

"What." Carrie stared at the tall buildings ahead of her suspiciously, pushing her eye level bangs to the side.

"DUDE DO YOU RECOGNIZE THIS STREET!"

"Yes but we live In 2014. This has to be fake. Plus its not Spring, Its October. "

"DUDE. I don't think were in Kansas anymore" Shayna says as they step down from their door.

"We live In New Jersey." Carrie said bluntly. She turned around to face the door they just walked through, and nearly ran into a brick wall. She took her hat off now realizing where they really were, letting her light brown hair fall. An old newspaper sat on the ground in front of them with a date of 'April 12th1899'. "OMG DUDE WHAT IF NEWSIES!"

"NO DERP CAIR!" Shayna said as Carrie walked in the street to stare at the buildings, unaware of the horse carriage speeding towards her.

"CARRIE!" Shayna yelled unable to run to her in time. But luckily, a tallish teen jumped out of no where and pushed the girl out of the way. The fangirl immediately recognized him as Mush from Newsies, their biggest fandom.

"You'se ai'ght?" Mush asked.

. While Shayna knew that Carrie was speechless, and still processing the fact she is still alive, Shayna spoke up, "Uh...yea thanks Mu- RANDOM STRANGER WE DONT KNOW AND JUST SAVED CARRIES LIFE." Carrie looked at her friend as if to say, nice save. Shayna took her hat off, spit over her hand, and held out her hand to shake. "My name is Shayna, and this is Carrie." He stared at her and then returned the shake.

"Neva seen a goil do that before...you should meet our friend Spot. He spit like that too." Shayna lost the only cool she had left and fainted onto the road.

"Hey, she aight?"

"She's fine... She just gets overexcited sometimes. Anyway I'm Carrie, who are you?" Carrie said standing up.

"I'm Mush,Why are youse in da middles of da road so late?"

"I have no clue."

"Youse gots somewheres to sleep?"

"No not really."

"Any jobs or money?"

Carrie pulled the two quarters she still had after buying soda at her school. She pointed to her friend now sitting up in a daze"This and she has 50 cents as well."

"That's enough for a bed for the week, Come on den." Mush stated as he walked down the street. The girls followed him to the outside of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. We walked inside to be greeted by a old man we knew as Kloppman.

"Mush! Two girls really?!" Kloppman reprimanded him.

"Nah, they don't have a place to stay."

"Alright sign em in, Aliases only."

"Well I have a name for you," Mush stated looking at Carrie. "Klutz, Cuz you walked into the middle of the street. But I have no ideas for Shayna."

"Harbor!" Newly named Klutz blurts out.

"Okays then, You really should meet Spot." Mush sighs and writes down the girls new names. He starts upstairs and we follow.

"Oh and Mush, they get the spare room, I don't want em sleeping in the same room as you idiots."

"Thanks Klopp." He smiles. "Youse want ta meet da others?"

"Sure. Where is this Spot you speak of?" Harbor asks.

"He's with the others, upstairs playing poker. You play?"

"Yea." the girls say as they reach the door to the boys' room. On the floor is a large group of boys with cards in their hands. The Girls instantly recognized the newsies as Jack, Spot, Race, Skittery, Kid Blink, Crutchy, and Boots.

"Really Mush? Two girls?" Jack Kelly stares at Mush disapprovingly.

"Nah, Why do you always assume that. These are ah newest Newsies. Klutz and Harbor."

"Anyway, I'm Jack Kelly, This is Spot," As Jack Spoke Harbor smiled at Spot and he smiled back, "Race, Skittery, Kid Blink, Crutchy and Boots."

"Nice to meet you," Klutz smiled.

"Do youse play?" Racetrack asked.

"A little," She replies.

"Well come on den, Join in." He gestures for her to sit next to him, and Spot moves a little so Harbor can sit next to him.

After about an hour, the younger newsies had gone to bed, and the only two left were Race and Klutz.

"Youse weren't lyin!" Race said shocked as she put a full house against his two queens, five, six, and eight. She took the money from the middle of the floor and Race just sat there, jaw on the floor, much like everyone else in the room, except for Harbor, knowing her best friend had looked up ways to easily win poker when they were back in the 21st century. They smirked at each other as the other boys stood, dumbfounded.

"I need a nap..." Race said as he, and everyone else made their was to their beds, wishing each other a sleepy "night...". Spot (surprisingly shyly...) said good night to Harbor before he left.

**Back at the girls room...**

"Omg Sh- I mean Harbor. I just beat Race... In poker... OMG." Klutz says as she and Harbor start changing into the white nightgowns Kloppman gave them.

"Spot said goodbye to me-eeee. Do you think they actually ever sing?"

"Why would they sing? Its not of this time to flash mob."

"Oh yea I guess so. They don't but we can."

"Yes we can." Klutz says as she starts the beginning of "Carryin' the Banner. They sing in turns jumping around the large room they have to themselves. About halfway through the song, the awake newsies hear them, and go to check whats with the singing.

Jack, and Race open the door to find the girls frolicking around the room in their nighties. They both stare at the girls as they finish the song.

"Where'd you loin dat?" Race asks.

Klutz turns around startled. "Jeez you scared me. And a musical, our favorite musical."

"Really cuz it sounds like its about Newsboys." Jack questions.

"Yea I guess so." Harbor giggles trying to contain her laughter.

"Anyway, Sorry to disturb youse." Race says. "Night Goils."

"Good night!" Klutz smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

div align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family:  
'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size:  
x-large;"span style="line-height: 24px;"AN-  
Okay guys sorry for that. I just was so excited to post I forgot to do a AN and it is MUI IMPORTANTE you read my ANs because they will always be important. /span/span/span/div 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. I'm sorry once again. I made a spazz move and copied the document wrong. As the last "chapter" told you my ANs are going to always be very important. Three things to say before the chapter=**

**1. I was too excited to post that I forgot to say I have a co writer, koolkitty26. She is writing this with me! **

**2. I will update every Wednesday (except for this one of course). Just to brighten the middle of your week!**

**3. This chapter skips a week, and I know were rushing Spot and Harbor's relationship (you'll get it by the end of the chapter) but we agreed it would be best so that we didn't have to go to Brooklyn every other chapter so they could slowly progress. We wanted to focus on the strike and upcoming event that (haha) I can't tell you about.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and before I go, happy birthday to a very close friend of mine, hanyouoftheGrimms**

**CHAPTER 2-**

In the morning, the girls woke up to hustle and bustle in the other room, and the sound of Kloppman knocking on the door. Harbor got up fast, but waking her best friend up was going to be a challenge, or at least to anyone but herself.

She then stood next to 's bed and simply yelled, "Klutz, BREAKFAST!"

Klutz woke AXwith a start and sat up saying, "COMING! Oh, hey Shayna." Then she looked around the room, realizing she was in 1899, and said, "SHAYNA! It wasn't a dream!"

"No derp Klutz lets go."

They then made their way into the washroom and were greeted with the "G'mornin'"s of the newsies.

Race, went up to Klutz and said "Oh wow! It wasn't a dream! I really did meet a GOIL who beat ME in poker...wow...why am I excited...oh yea! I had a question to ask you. But um..." They both looked to Harbor as if to say, 'go away! Private conversation here!' .

"Well I know where I'm not welcome!"

And she walked away. "So..." Race started, "There's dis party at Medda's next month, and I'se was tinkin, ya wanna go wit me?" Race asked slyly.

She looked at him with shock. This person she had adored all her life just asked her to a dance, completing any fangirls dream. She waited to long to respond with a look of utter shock.

"As friends?" Race asked feeling as if he had done somthing wrong. Since Klutz would have to then drag Harbor with her to their room so she could girl-scream, she nodded hurriedly, hugged him (she was exploding inside) and, as planned, dragged the other girl, who had just finished washing her face and throwing a handful of shaving cream at an unsuspecting Jack Kelly, over to their room to tell her what happened.

After girly-screaming and girl talking, they walked nonchalantly back into the washroom to see that the shaving cream wad had started a full out shaving cream war. Klutz and Harbor happily joined in, and, after cleaning up, ran out of the LH with the others.

Harbor laughed to herself and silently mouthed 'nice!' To her bestie as SHE passed her, Race walking next to her.

3 days later, the girls had become used to selling papers, an had gotten very good too. Race and Klutz were very close friends, and were anticipating the party at Medda's. Harbor was upset that she hadn't seen Spot since the first day in 1899 and that was only because they had not had a reason for anyone to go to Brooklyn. Although she did have a close relationship with Jack. They had become best friends over the few days, but everyone knew that they had a strictly brother-sister relationship, they had no romantic feelings for each other. Shayna had also quickly developed a slight New York accent.

The girls where sitting in their room one afternoon after selling, talking about everything and anything they felt like.

"I just realized a reason for you to go to Brooklyn." Klutz said wide eyed.

"Yea? Why?"

"Well if he's invited to this 'party' No ones told him yet."

"DUDE!"

"Medda's organizing it right?"

"Yea I thinks so."

"We need to ask if She's invited him, and ask Jack if we can go tell him he's invited."

Harbor ran out of the room with Klutz at heel to ask Jack if it was okay. "Jack is it okay if we go to Medda's and Brooklyn?"

"Yea, but be careful." He replied. "Mush go wit em'."

The three walked toward Irving hall to Speak with Medda. Klutz usually went there every day after selling because she loved music. Medda was also super nice to her and gave her voice lessons for nearly free.

"Medda! Its me, Klutz!" She yelled as they walked inside the front door.

"Hello dear!" She responded coming from behind the curtain."You've brought friends!"

"Yea, Anyway is it okay if Spot Conlon is invited to this party thingy?"

"I don't see why not. Are you going to stay to sing for me?"

"Sorry, I really can't today. I will come tomorrow though! Bye Medda!"

"Bye Klutz!"

They left Irving Hall and started their way to Brooklyn. Harbor barely stopped smiling and Mush stayed relatively silent. By the time they reached the docks the sun was 3/4ths on its path across the sky. Various Brooklyn newsies looked at us menacingly, we ignored them all, and reached Spot.

"Heya Spot. Wow, ya got a riva view an' everythin!" Harbor said, slightly quoting the movie.

"Oh hey 'arbor! Hows it rollin?" Even though she wanted to quote the movie some more, (take marbles out of her pocket an say 'heya Spot! I got some real nice shooters for ya'!) unfortunately she had no marbles, she had lost them. So she went with shooting Klutz and Mush a glare that read, 'ummmm you mind?'.

"Mush do you want to see the pier?" Said Klutz, trying to make a sly exit.

"Why? I want ta talk ta Sp-" Thats all he could get in before Klutz, realizing he didn't understand, took his wrist and dragged him away. He went willingly, remembering what happened the last time he said no to one of the girls.

"So 'Arbor," Spot started, "Deres dis party at Medda's comin up and, ya wanna come wit me?" He asked her.

"Cois! I'se be happy ta go wit ya!" She said happily. Even though she wasn't happy. She was ecstatic. She was going on a date with someone she never thought she would date! Some one she only ever DREAMED about even meeting! "Why would I'se say no?" She continued.

Then he spoke up, "Great, oh and I'se has a gift."

"What? You didn't have ta get me anythin?! Seriously, why?" Then he pulled out a small present out from the hand behind his back, wrapped in today's paper. She opened it, and found it was a slingshot, very similar to his.

"What? I love it, but why a slingshot?" She asked, truly curious. He answered, "Cuz, if youse gonna be my goil, ya gonna be in Brooklyn a lot. An if youse in Brooklyn a lot, ya gonna need a slingshot." He replied with a smirk. Her jaw dropped.

"W-what? Well, ya neva really asked me, but sure!" They laughed for a few minutes and then he put his arm around her and Shayna called for Carrie and Mush to come back. Carrie saw his arm around her, and winked. Shayna winked back, signaling they had some talking to do.

After Shayna and Spot hugged and said good bye, and Shayna put the slingshot tucked into her suspenders for safe keeping. Carrie saw this and almost squealed when she saw the slingshot.

Back at the lodging house, the girls ran upstairs and Klutz demanded details. After told, they were so happy, they jumped around and sang Brooklyn's Here, just to boost the mood, if that was possible.

Kloppman came upstairs as Shayna went into Spot's solo ("Borough what gave me birth") and asked why they were trying to blow the roof off of the place with how loud they were singing, and told them that singing was for the Irving Hall. So that is where they went, to tell Medda, their mother figure, Shayna's good news.


	4. Chapter 4

Shayna and Carrie walked together through the dark streets to get to Medda's, wary of what could be in the shadows.

"I want a slingshot..." Klutz sighed.

"Sorry man, but its MINE." Shayna said in a slightly bragging voice.

"Scuse' me?" Klutz said in her sassiest voice, "I gots no jealo—." She stopped hearing the quiet footsteps behind them.

"Youse was sayin," Shayna sassed back.

"Shut it."

"RUDE."

"No SHHHH there are people behind us." Klutz glanced over her shoulder.

"Can you make out who?"

"No but I have the feeling they're from Queens."

"No kidding." Shayna stated as they both took off sprinting. They didn't stop running until they reached Medda's, went through the stage door, and put a chair under the handle. The room was lit so Medda was still there, but no performance filled the stage.

"Medda!" Klutz half yelled. "Where are you?"

"Right Here Dearie! You don't have to yell."

"Sorry, but there were weird people outside chasing us, and we ran."

"Oh, okay. You can stay here until you are sure they are gone, but I have to ask you to leave after. A group of men are having some sort of meeting here and they won't even allow me to be in the room."

"Medda! Guess what! Guess!" Harbor jumped up and down.

"What?"

"She's Spots girl now," Klutz said in a monotone voice.

"You're just jelly Race hasn't asked you to become _more than friends_."

"We're just friends, no more, no less."

"But you wish it was more."

"No sense wishing on things I know won't come true."

Medda stared at the girls in shock, "Well I think those people are gone now, so I have to say goodbye."

"Bye Medda!" The girls said in unison. As they walked out to the empty streets. They both ran carefully to insure no one was following them. They decided not to tell anyone at the lodging house to avoid stress.

They both jumped right into their beds and fell right asleep. Of course Klutz ended up on the floor, but no one had enough energy after a long day to pick her up.

Klutz bolted up in her bed. The sun had just started to turn the night sky pink in preparation for its rise. She stood up and shook Harbor awake.

"Whaa," Harbor mumbled as she started to realize exactly what happened.

"Dude, I'm awake before you. You know what this means?"

"Oh God no," Harbor looked mortified. For the last few years, whenever Klutz woke up early, horrible things happened. The last time this happened Klutz fell and broke her arm, before that, a hurricane came and destroyed a massive oak in her backyard.

A voice from the other room was heard and they instantly knew what was up. If Kloppman was waking everyone up then it could be the strike. They shared a look. "I think I know who were gonna meet today..." Klutz voiced.

They ran to the other room and put their ears on the door to hear. "BOOTS! Skittery, Skittery, Skittery!" They both stared at each other and Carrie mouthed, "Oh crap..."

They both walked back to their rooms and Klutz hopped back into bed while Harbor got ready. Race came in as Harbor was putting on a shirt and Klutz was under they sheet changing. Harbor covered herself and looked into Race's eyes. "Anyone finds out about this I will kill you, with this thumb." She then stuck out her thumb as Race backed out of the room. Klutz cracked up from under the covers and when they were both dressed and ready they walked outside with everyone else, except they were both humming Carryin' the Banner.

They soon reach a nun cart they go to every morning to get any small amounts of food possible. A woman stood in the middle of a crowd of newsies. She kept on calling for her son named Patrick, but everyone paid no mind. They all new Patrick was either dead, in the refuge, or no where near Manhattan.

When they reached they reached the D.C they walked right through the opening gates, surprised not to find the Delanceys.

Once in, they got their papes, they noticed someone was standing right behind Klutz. No one noticed the new face and his little brother right behind the girls in the line. 'New', they both thought and proceeded to look through their papers. Klutz shut her paper and stared straight ahead.

"Hold up, New newsie and little brother plus the wake up this morning. Do you know what this means?"

"Oh. My. God."

"It means Strike tomorrow. This means we have to stock up as much cash as we can."

"Okay," Harbor said as the girls listened to the conversation behind them. The new boy they knew to be David had started talking to Jack about selling.

"Looks like you are gonna have a new selling partner today," Klutz stated. As Race walked up behind the girls.

"Hey, I'm going to the Races later, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I usually would but today I have a bad feeling about that horse."

"Alright, You ready to sell?" Race asked Klutz and Harbor.

"Not my partner." Harbor walked up to Jack. "Ready to go?"

"Uh Harbor, I'se sellin' wit David and Les today. Mind going to Brooklyn today?"

"Your ditchin' me for a newbie?"

"Just for today. Sorry Harbor." Jack walked off with David after that, leaving a stunned Harbor.

"Can I sell wit you guys taday?" Harbor asked Klutz.

The two nodded and the three of them made their way to Race's usual selling spot. Selling was uneventful thanks to the lousy headline. So it took a lot of 'expanding the truth' to get anyone interested in the paper. After all of the papers were gone Race headed to the track and the girls to the Lodging house.

"Do ya think the strike will be like the movie?" They had just gotten to their room and sat down together and Harbor started this conversation.

"Yea, just a lot worse. Do you think they would put that much violence in a Disney movie?"

"No just... how bad?"

"They're not gonna hold back with those weapons. Their gonna kick the crap out of us..."

"Oh God..."

"Dude just go to sleep. We'll find out in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I didn't update Wednesday! I have been slightly sick and everything was blank in my mind! Anyway, we may not update for maybe two weeks, but nothing longer than that. We're not giving up on the story, it will continue. We just can't get together often, and we're still in the middle of writing chapter five! We both have busy lives. By the way, there will be a Doctor Who reference in this. Sorry if you don't know what that is, but we kind of had to! If you know Doctor Who, you'll know where it is! Anyway, here's chapter five! -**

The girls woke up late again, Klutz first.

"Has this ever happened twice in a row before?" Harbor asked when Klutz woke her up.

"No. But we know it's the strike. We'll be okay."

The girls were EXTREMELY LATE. By the time they got down to the distribution center, the newsboys were all already starting their strike near the statue.

"Damn we missed the best part," Harbor muttered,

"Shhhhhh... It's about to get real," Klutz whispered as Les and Jack entered the building to give their demands. They crowded around the door to the world and noticed David talking to a man with a bow-tie. Klutz muttered to Harbor, "Bow-ties are cool."

"Yea, but it's just Denton, you know that."

At that moment Jack and Les were violently kicked out of the building, sending both hurling toward the ground. David picked his little brother off the pavement and stared at the man who kicked them out with a death stare.

"Definitely more violent than I remember," Harbor gulped.

"Yea, we are screwed," Klutz responded. As Jack stood in front of the crowd, David stood next to him. Jack looked to David and asked, "We need those- waddya call em..."

"Ambassadors?"

"Yea" Jack got in front of the crowd and yelled, "Guys! Ya gotta be am-bastards," Klutz and Harbor snickered. "And spread the word about the strike"

"Say Jack, I got Midtown." Race called out and he grabbed Klutz's hand and walked away.

Other newsies called out boroughs they were going to; some volunteered and some were assigned.

"Okay who wants Brooklyn?" Jack called out.

"Is it obvious?" Harbor called out.

"Well, I'll go wit ya. And Dave will keep us company!" Jack said to Harbor. He looked away in time, though, so he didn't see the annoyed look on Harbor's face when he mentioned David coming.

After a few minutes of talking to some of the younger newsies, explaining what was going on while they were playing marbles a few feet away, Jack, David, and Les came out of Tibby's, following a few minutes after Denton, and they sent Les home.

On their way to Brooklyn, they walked onto the bridge and Harbor lead the familiar walk.

"I've never been to Brooklyn. Have you?" David asked, resulting in chuckles from Jack and Harbor cracking up.

"I practically live there David." Harbor informed him.

"Hey watch this." Jack told him as he and Harbor screamed over the edge, resulting in echoes.

Halfway across the bridge, David was talking and laughing with Jack and Harbor's blood boiled. She had to admit her jealousy, but instead, she hopped on Jack's back saying, "I don't want to walk anymore." Jack, much to Harbor's dismay, making her even angry than before, put her down saying, "Sorry girly gotta walk some more. Ain't you used to this?" Harbor would have a talk with him when they got home.

Once on the docks, David walked stiffly, Jack walked slightly stiff, but trying to be sly and cool, and Harbor walked with ease in front of them.

They approached Spot's stack of crates and he hopped down to hug Harbor. When they pulled apart from the hug he put his arm around her and Spot said, "Hey I heard about them raisin' the price of da papes over there. What happened?"

Jack answered for Harbor, "We'se goin on strike."

"Yea so they told me."

"Oh yea Spot, I got ya some new shooters!" Harbor took out a few marbles from her pocket and gave them to Spot, who hugged her in thanks and voiced a "thanks babe" and shot one, scaring the unsuspecting David.

"Anyways, I has to see if you is truly into dis afta' I see, I join."

"Okay, but you will join," Harbor muttered as she hugged Spot and started walking back towards Manhattan, with the boys following.


End file.
